Toothpicks
by IFeltOnTom
Summary: It’s The End of The 6th Year. Hermione is determined to tell Draco how she truly feels about him…But Can she work up the courage and tell him? Or will she continue to pretend to hate the man she loves.


::::::::

Toothpicks

::::::::

** Title: Toothpicks.** ****

** Written by: **IFeltOnTom

** Date: **June 10, 2004

** Genre: **Romance/Drama

** Shipping: **Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

**Rating: **Pg-13

** Summary: **It's The End of The 6th Year. Hermione is determined to tell Draco how she truly feels about him…But Can she work up the courage and tell him? Or will she continue to pretend to hate the man she loves.

** Authors Notes:** Eh, This is just a cute little fickle I stuck together out of boredom, I wrote it in an hour, so please excuse the grammar & punctuation problems, if any. As of right now this is a one-shot; I may change my mind. Madam Blott's Coffee Shoppe is completely made up.

**Disclaimer: Oh _please _shut up. Just don't sue me.**

-v-

** -H**ermione glanced over her book for the third time already, some would call it spying, some would call it…_observing from a distance_.

"Hermione." Ron said an eyebrow raised at her.

"Hmmm?" Hermione answered dreamily.

"What are you looking at?" Ron said looking in the direction of her eyes.

"Huh? Oh nothing Ron, Goodness, What on earth, would possess you to ask me that. Can't you see I'm reading?" Hermione said laying the book flat on the table and pointing.

He skimmed through the page she was pointing at, Ron's face shriveled up like something stunk. "Since when did you read all this lovey, dovey stuff 'Mione?"

Hermione's face went red with embarrassment. "Well, I…I just…uh...I'm not really that interested in it…really. I was just…holding it for…uh...Lavender. Yeah...she…uh...she asked me if I would hold it for her. Remind me to give it to her if we see her ok?" Hermione said snapping the book shut and sticking it in her satchel.

"Oh, ok...anyways…I'm thirsty. How about a refill Harry?" Ron said standing up.

Hermione stood up abruptly, "Uh...no…I'll get it! Sit down Ron, eat, Harry did you want a refill?"

Harry nodded his head and handed her his glass, "Sure 'Moine, Thanks."

"Yeah, Thanks." Ron said also handing her his empty mug and sitting back down.

Hermione breathed in and out a nervous sigh, _this was it, he was sitting alone, she would tell him. She'd rehearsed what she would say 100 times; this should be easy for her. _Hermione smoothed down her hair, and licked her lips to give them a glossy softness.

When she reached the counter she set the mugs down next to him.

"What'll it be ma'am?" A short, bright eyed, plump girl asked taking hold of the mugs.

"Eh, two pops please." Hermione said with a quick smile.

"Weasel and Potty sending you to pick-up and deliver now, ay Granger?" Draco said with his infamous sneer intact.

"Uh…No…I volunteered actually." Hermione said blushing. She looked over at him from the corner of her eye. _Gorgeous. _She thought. _Why was it that she was the only that realized how beautiful Draco really was? _

Hermione desperately raked her mind for something to talk about. "Um... So, why are you here by yourself?" Immediately Hermione regretted making that statement. _Damnit Hermione, you idiot, he's going to think your being a smartass._

Draco turned his head and deliberately looked her in the face. Hermione's legs felt like they were going to give out. Draco's piercing grey eyes looked into her brown one's as if he could read her mind.

"Not, that it's any of your _business_, but I'm waiting for _someone_." He said giving her a nasty-you-nosy-little-prat-look.

Hermione gulped.

Two mugs were set down in front of her; she gratefully grabbed hold of them and made quick steps back to there table.

Hermione set a mug in front of each of the boys and sat down.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, giving her a funny look.

Hermione looked at him innocently. "Huh?"

Ron leaned in so only the three of them could listen. "Malfoy. He spoke to you. What'd he say?"

Hermione felt her face flush. "Oh…nothing…he's such an ass though, I swear."

Ron nodded. "That's for sure. Look at him looking at you."

Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. "He's looking at me?"

Ron's face shriveled up again, "Yeah, look at him Harry, see him."

"Yeah, you want to say something to him Ron?" Harry said sipping out of his mug.

"Uh...no…that won't be necessary boys. I'll handle it." Hermione said smiling.

-v-

-**H**ermione stood up… "You two stay right here and finish your drinks."

Hermione breathed in and out a nervous sigh, _this was it, he was sitting alone, she would tell him. She'd rehearsed what she would say 100 times; this should be easy for her. _Hermione smoothed down her hair, and licked her lips to give them a glossy softness.

She stepped up to the counter and pulled a stool up next to Draco. "So." She said smiling.

"So." Draco said looking back at her.

"I'm sorry if I'm being nosey, but uh…who are you waiting for?" Hermione said confidently.

A grin came across Draco's lips. Hermione realized for the hundredth time how appealing his lips were. How kissable and tempting they were. _All it took was for her to lean over._

"You." He said looking at her.

Hermione could feel her heart race. "Me?"

"Yes. You Hermione. I've been thinking about you for a bit really." Draco said looking at her.

"Really Draco?" Hermione gushed. She put her hands over his and continued, "Oh, I've wanted to tell you for so long. Draco I think I love you."

Hermione waited impatiently for Draco's reply.

"I…I think I love you too, Hermione." Draco said sweetly.

"Do you think I'm beautiful, Draco?" Hermione said dreamily.

"Your very beautiful, Hermione. Nobody else compares to you." Draco said looking deep into her eyes.

Hermione sighed. Finally. Her dreams were coming true.

Draco started leaning towards her…Hermione held her breath. _Was he going to kiss her? _

"I've wanted to do this for so long Hermione." Draco said closing his eyes.

_Yes! He was going to kiss her. _"Me too, Draco, Me too." She said also closing her eyes.

-v-

** -H**ermione sat waiting for the kiss that never came.

"Hermione." Ron said…as if it were the 5th or 6th time.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. "Oh…sorry. What?"

"I said, do you want some of this?" Ron said offering the mug to her.

"Oh, no. Thanks anyways. I'm not thirsty." Hermione said smiling.

"Alright then, let's go. Harry and I want to stop at the sweet's shop before we forget." Ron said standing up.

Harry stood up also. "I could use some chocolate frogs." He said setting a couple galleons on the table and pushing in his chair.

"My Lady." Ron said sticking his hand out for Hermione to grab.

Hermione grinned. "Good Sir." She said accepting his hand and getting up. Harry pushed her chair in behind her.

"Thank you." Hermione said politely.

"Your Welcome." Harry said grinning.

Hermione followed them to the front of the store and stopped behind Draco. She breathed in and out a nervous sigh, _this was it, he was sitting alone, she would tell him. She'd rehearsed what she would say 100 times; this should be easy for her. _Hermione smoothed down her hair, and licked her lips to give them a glossy softness.

She lifted her finger to tap him on the shoulder and get his attention. But as if sensing someone behind him he turned around.

"Granger?" he said looking at her funny.

"Malfoy." Hermione said sweetly.

Draco widened his eyes in curiosity. "Yes?"

"I uh…I well...I…Toothpicks." she said saying the first thing she could think of.

"Toothpicks?" Draco asked.

"Yes…toothpicks. I need some. I was going to ask you if you could move out the way so I could snag myself a couple." Hermione said quickly turning to leave.

"Granger!" Draco said behind her.

Hermione whirled around. "Yes?"

"Toothpicks." Draco said grabbing her right arm and carefully setting several toothpicks in the palm of her hand.

"Thanks." Hermione said closing her hand over them protectively. "For the toothpicks I mean."


End file.
